


Wulver

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Carson has a family secret, and Rodney has just stumbled upon it.





	Wulver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).

> Written for **fandomgiftbox** 2019 - For JAMES who asked for:  
Prompts: early in the series preferred, and **werewolf or other mythical creature AU**
> 
> Also meets: Round 10: muzzles/gags

When most people thought of Scottish myths and legends they mentioned the Loch Ness monster, or Selkies (merfolk) and kelpies (seahorses), but they rarely remembered that the northern lands had more than its fair share of wolves before the wolf packs were hunted to extinction centuries earlier. The Scottish equivalent to the werewolf was the legend of the Wulver. The Wulver was said to have the body of a man and the head of a wolf rather than being a full shapeshifter as in the myths from Eastern Europe. It was usually seen sitting on a rock, fishing, and would leave a gift of fish on people’s window sills.

Carson loved fishing. He could spend all day sitting on a sea rock or on a river bank with his line dangling in the water, waiting for a bite. He was a good fisherman too, patient and intuitive, but then he had an advantage over most fisher-folk. He was a Wulver.

The Becketts all knew of the legends of the Selkies, Kelpies, and especially of the Wulver, but it had not revealed itself in three generations, not since his grandfather's father. Not until Carson reached puberty and had a terrible episode one stressful day that saw him transform into the legendary creature. His mother had screamed, his father went into shocked silence, and his brothers snatched up whatever weapon they could find to hand. Whatever caused the transformation did not completely affect his vocal cords and in a rough growl he was able to make himself known. That was when he learned the legend of the Wulver and how it appeared in his bloodline once every few generations.

It was Carson's intrigue into his genetic make-up that set him on the medical path as a doctor, specializing in genetics. He wanted to study himself, his ancestry, to figure out where this DNA had come into his line. Carson was convinced this was no natural diversity of the human genome, that it was recombinant DNA, created in a laboratory. Discovering he also possessed the ATA gene took him one major step closer, wondering if his family's unusual DNA was the result of Ancient manipulation. Perhaps part of the same genetic experiment that created the monsters in this dwarf galaxy - the Wraith.

Carson had jumped at the chance to study the Ancients, and when Daniel Jackson found the sequence that could send them to Atlantis, Carson had thrown all his insecurities and fears to the wind and volunteered. He had spent twenty years searching for answers and Atlantis might hold the key to unlocking the mystery of his Wulver genetics. He was sworn to secrecy, and until this day no one outside of the Beckett family knew he was a Wulver.

Rodney stared at him open-mouthed in shock, which was an improvement of the near hysterics moments earlier.

"Carson?"

"Aye," he replied gruffly.

"Is it Halloween already?"

"No, Rodney."

"Comic Con?"

"In the Pegasus galaxy?" Carson asked in disbelief.

"So... not a furry."

Carson snarled at him, large canines snapping together.

"Don't make me muzzle you!" Now he was over his shock Rodney approached, blue eyes alight with intrigue and those clever fingers already twitching. "Eh... Can I?"

Carson relaxed, ducked his head, and almost sighed when he felt the fingers tentatively graze his furred head. The touch became firmer, fingers stroking through the thick ruff of his neck and behind his ears. Awe and excitement had replaced fear and shock, and Carson leaned into the surprisingly gentle yet firm caress. He barely registered his transformation back to fully human, not until Rodney leaned in and Carson felt the warmth of his breath on his face before their lips met.

Later, in a tangle of heavy limbs and sweating bodies, Carson felt Rodney's hand stroking his hair.

"Personally, I'm more of a cat person," Rodney breathed airily. "But for you I'll make an exception."

END  



End file.
